Furano Yukihira/Relationships
Reject Five Kanade Amakusa Throughout the series, it is heavily hinted that she has romantic feelings for Kanade. Constantly calling him names and more often than not insulting him, Kanade is usually put off by this but tolerates her weird antics, but they remain in a friendly relationship. The reason why she likes him is that when she tried to create a new personality, she will get completely mixed up around others but he is always accepting and kind to her behavior. As a result, everyone thought she was weird, however, Kanade did not mind her perverted jokes of rare antics. In her own words "he never left her behind." When she talked to White Piggy (which is actually Kanade, but unknown to her since he is in the White Piggy suit though he later forgot due to the curse). It is revealed that one of her fears is that if she reveals her true self to him, he will not accept her and that thought scares her. Furano also tends to get jealous when seeing Kanade get too close with the other girls. She was also worried when she heard Kanade state he liked Chocolat but was relived to hear him say it was in a platonic way. 100.jpg 0223.jpg Ore_NouNai_05_0005.PNG 093.png Furano - 04.gif Chocolat One of Furano's classmates and friend. As with Kanade, her perverted antics are active, as she fondles her breasts and even calls her his "mascot." Chocolat's kind nature makes the two of them friends, but she is secretly jealous of her not only because she is close with Kanade, but also because she has bigger breasts. It is shown that jealously exists on Chocolat's side as well, since Chocolat brought up how Kanade always looks like he's having fun with Furano who was somewhat surprised to hear this before running off apologizing for her words, to Furano's surprise. Furano was also worried and jealous when she found Chocolat hugging Kanade and when he admitted to liking Chocolat but was relieved to hear it was in a platonic way. 016.jpg Ouka Yuuouji One of Furano's classmates. Ouka does not mind her antics and even finds them hilarious. The two are part of the "Reject five" and remain on friendly terms as Ouka has give Furano the nickname "Furanocchi". Despite this, Furano envies Ouka's larger chest size and upbeat attitude. Similarly, both girls have a romantic interest in Kanade Amakusa and Furano is jealous of the way Ouka can easily say she likes Kanade. 125.png NouNai 06 002.jpg 041.png Yuragi Hakoniwa Furano first met Yuragi when they were introduced to each other through Kanade. She likes to be called "Onee-sama" which Yuragi does. Yuragi tends to compliment Furano but, secretly she is jealous of her, as Kanade calls her by her first name, also envies the fact that she can express her feelings for him so openly. 100.jpg Popular Five Ayame Reikadou Both clash because of their breast size. Reikadou tends to mock her because not only is she a part of the "reject five" but also a "Flat chested woman." Furano fights right back and because of this they have an ongoing rivalry. After the contest however, Reikadou has a big debt with Furano as she lied about Reikadou's chest being real. When asked by Kanade, she murmurs that she understands her in a way, because she too would like bigger breasts. Family Rumoi Yukihira Furano's mother. Daichi Yukihira Furano's father. Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs